why they didn't have youtube in treasure planet!
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: This is literally the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I am keeping it up for nostalgic reasons, but I do ask that you don't flame it. The story is basically about Delbert and Amelia getting taped making out by Amelia's brother and it getting put on YouTube. :) It was deeply inspired by someone else's story and I can't remember whom. Credit goes to them for what I used. ;


Authors note- this came to me on a Saturday I was skimming through the treasure planet fanfics and got this idea when I read one where Amelia and Delbert are kissing DEEPLY on her balcony at sunset with her in his lap and what do you know Amelia's brother had been watching! I thought "what would it be like if that happened in 2011? With you tube, twitter, face book, myspace, and everything else wouldn't that be great ammunition for her brother….."

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY TREASURE PLANET CHARATERS!

Amelia sat on her balcony in her small spaceport flat. watching the sunset of bright yellow and orange mixed with a soft pink and purple, the color clashing with her bright orange red hair she reflected on the past weeks: after the treasure planet voyage she had been admitted to the spaceport hospital immidetly with at least three cracked ribs and still slightly delirious. But was released soon after she suspected it was because she kept insisting she was fine which she felt she was, or the doctors felt they didn't get paid enough to deal with someone like her that was always her strategy she despised doctors. after completely healing she had decided to visit dr. Delbert Doppler he had improved on his stuttering *probably because of the trip* and had asked her to dinner they had dated a few times more but never had shared more then a peck on the cheek the following month she had offered that he stay at her home a really big step, for a few days so she could show him around the spaceport he had mentioned wanting to do that. he was nervous but happily agreed and besides Amelia's older brother Jacob dark haired and tall with horn tipped glasses who considered it his job to torment and embarrass his younger sister in everyway possible including showing a scrapbook and sharing childhood adventures to Delbert it had been a vary pleasant and at times romantic experience, this was his last day he would leave tomorrow afternoon she hadn't even told him how much she really REALLY did like him. She was startled out of her thought's by the sudden footsteps behind her she glanced back and smiled warmly

"why hello Delbert lovely sunset isn't it?"

she said behind her was a smiling Delbert he stepped forward so he was standing on one side of the chaise lounge chair she was laid back in "this seat taken?"

he asked gesturing to the other chair directly across from her

"by all means do doctor I quite enjoyed your company this past week I hope the spaceport was all you anticipated it to be."

"all that and more"

he said taking his seat there was a silence while staring at the sunset that was slowly sinking down Amelia broke that silence

"Delbert I…. really like that you agreed to visiting me I…."

she couldn't put it into words before she knew what she was doing she leaned over and kissed Delbert lovingly on the lips pulling him in deeper she felt him return the kiss they stayed like this for a few seconds before parting both equally surprised by the action. Amelia blushed a deep scarlet

"I uh.. I don't know…"

Delbert stopped her he had recoverd from the shock "that spoke volumes darling"

he said smiling warmly Amelia returned the smile neither knew how it happened but Amelia ended up sitting on his lap her arms around his neck and his her waist the kissed happily they would have stayed like that longer untill they heard snikering they broke apart and looked behind them to see Jacob smiling holding a video camara pointed at Amelia and Delbert

"aww…" he said greatly amused "how cute my baby sister the great captain Amelia dodge has been caught on video making out with Delbert Doppler this is so getting high ratings on you tube!"

Amelia and Delbert looked at each other Amelia gave an opligetic smile and got of his lap and started towards Jacob angrily yelling

"JAAAAAAACOB! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Jacob saw she wasn't kidding and began to run for his life. Closely followed by Amelia lucky for him he had a waiting car outside he jumped in and drove of leaving Amelia yelling

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE JACOB PUT THAT ON YOUTUBE AND YOUR DEAD!"

she quickly glanced around *good no ones around* she returned to Delbert they continued there rudely interrupted romantic moment.

5 MONTHS LATER:

Amelia sipped her cup of earl grey tea as she busily typed on her netbook she stopped to let her fingers rest she looked at the sparkling ruby resting on her finger nothing big and fancy just a smallish squar ruby on a silver band beautifully simple just how Amelia liked it, and it was unuseal for a engagement ring Amelia smiled thinking of her canid fiencee Delbert Doppler they had been together for about 6 or 7 months and just two weeks ago after a fabolus dinner walking in the park full moon he had stooped to one knee and asked the biggest question of both their lives "Amelia will you marry me?" crying tears of joy Amelia had immediately accepted, now she sat missing him typing paper for the insteller navy even though she had quit the navy and gone to free lancing captioning a few years ago she still owed favors and decided to fill them whenever she was snowed in, which happened to be now, her fingers were stiff and soar *hmm I'll pick this up tomorrow wonder whats popular on you tube?* she wasn't much of a you tube addic but if she was stuck with boardom she could spend hours listening to political battles, catching up on a missed episodes of ELLEN, ETHERIUM IDOL, THE RACHLE RAY SHOW or whatever she found interesting and whatching people make complete idiouts of themselves purposely or accidently she clicked on her favirouts list and clicked on the you tube homepage and started skimming the most popular she stopped in her tracks when she saw a tital that horrified her it said: CAPTAIN AMELIA KISSING DELBERT DOPPLER she felt like killing her brother then she looked at the views and gagged under the tital said the video had gotton 30 million views. She slammed the top of her netbook down and glared out the window she had a personel life

"Jacob is so lucky I'm snowed in!"

she said *next family reuion Jacob will accidently fall of the mansions balconey* Amelia thought.


End file.
